Octopus Wildkratticus
"Octopus Wildkratticus" is the fifteenth episode of Season 1 of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on February 3, 2011. The episode was written by Eva Almos and directed by Chris Kratt. In this episode, the Kratt brothers are racing across the Arctic waters on Aviva's Manta Riders. Martin, while showing off his "Manta-boarding" moves to Aviva, accidentally launches himself up into the air and snags a clothesline with the Creature Power Suits hanging on it, causing the Suits to fall into the water. Aviva, desperate to retrieve the Suits, dives down along with the Kratt brothers in her latest invention; the Octopod, an octopus-themed submersible. Meanwhile, a giant Pacific octopus (named Seven by Martin) finds the Suits, slips into them, and over the course of a few activations, he turns into a viscous sea monstrosity. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers are at Long Beach, California. They head to the Aquarium of the Pacific to meet a female giant Pacific octopus named Georgia. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and "transform into their animated selves". In the Arctic Ocean, the Kratt brothers are playing with Aviva's Manta Riders by "Manta-boarding". Martin eagerly shows off his moves, but he ends up hitting an incline-shaped block of ice, launching him into the air and into the water, snagging a clothesline with the Creature Power Suits hung upon it, which causes the Suits to fall into the water. When Martin was reeled back up with a giant Pacific octopus on his head, he noticed that he only has seven arms and names him Seven. Frantic and upset, Aviva exclaims that they have to find the sinking Suits quickly. Martin dived back down to grab them, . Seven, after separating from Martin, drifts down to the ocean floor and slips into the Power Suits after being startled by a group of walruses. One of his arms then reaches out and touches a nearby walrus, activating the Suits and causing a green and blue flash, causing the walrus to swim off. The shadow of an octopus/walrus hybrid appears in the flash before swimming away as well. Nearby, the Kratts and Aviva are searching in the Octopod for the suits. They witness an octopus using its chemical ink defense against a great white shark. The shark however returns, mistakes the Octopod for a real octopus, and chews on it. Fearing that the shark might bite through the power line and leave them going down with no way up, Aviva tests the jet propulsion feature to escape the shark. She then adds an "ink" defense mechanism to the Octopod using a celery-and-seaweed shake she brought earlier. Afterwards, they encounter another octopus. Martin thought it was Seven: it had thousands of suckers and smart eyes like a normal octopus, but thinks that it was not Seven because it has a face full of whiskers and giant tusks like a walrus (nicknamed "octo-walrus" by Chris). An excited Chris, thinking that it is an undiscovered species of octopus, tries to take a photo of it, but ends up upsetting it, and they are forced to scare it off with the Octopod's "ink". After reaching the ocean floor, the Kratts check for the creature power suits and the mystery creature through the cracks and crevices with the Manta Riders. Meanwhile, the "octo-walrus" enters a cave. Another great white shark swims towards the cave's opening, only to get caught in the hybrid's tentacles and dragged in. After another green and blue flash from inside the cave, the shark escapes as fast as it can. The hybrid of octopus, walrus, and now shark, peaks out from the cave and roars before retreating back in. The Kratt brothers continue to search the suits when they encountered the cave. While searching for the Creature Power Suits inside the cave, the Kratt brothers get chased back to the Octopod after encountering the "octo-walrus-shark" (thought to be another new species by Chris). It smashes the Manta Riders and bites off one of the Octopod's arms, prompting Aviva to add an arm-regenerating feature to the Octopod. Inside of the Octopod, Martin finds a camouflaged octopus, leading Aviva to further modify the Octopod. She then spots a huge whale coming towards them and hopes that it does not eat Octopods. Chris identifies it as a bowhead whale, and assures Aviva that they only eat small fish and plankton. Suddenly, the "octo-walrus-shark" swims up to the wale and touches it, causing a third green and blue flash to appear in the murky distance. Aviva recognizes these flashes as the Creature Power Suits (though neither Chris or Martin believe her), and swims towards them. As she and the Kratts debate over what they saw, they encounter an octopus/walrus/shark/bowhead whale hybrid. As Chris tries to get a picture of the sea creature (which the creature itself remembered and was against), an Atka mackerel swims towards and above it, causing the hybrid to follow. As it swims up in front of the others, Martin notices that it has seven arms, then realizes that it is Seven and wonders how. Seven then eats the mackerel and grows even more. The Kratts and Aviva realized that Seven was wearing the Creature Power Suits and know that they have to deactivate Seven quickly. Aggressively, Seven takes on the Octopod, but Aviva evades and camouflages it. Aviva then uses Chris to distract Seven, while she uses Martin to deactivate the Creature Power Suits. She confuses Seven by quickly using the various moves of the Octopod. Martin is sent in to press the activation button, and Seven is deactivated, returning to his normal self. In the end, Aviva finally forgives Martin for losing the Suits. While hanging out with Seven, Chris discovers an ancient octopus fossil under him. But while being tossed around by Aviva, Chris accidentally drops the fossil into a deep trench. He then jokingly calls out, "Rev up the Octopod, Aviva, we're going back down." The show transitions into the ending live action segment, which shows the Kratt brothers showing off the intelligence of octopus. They place a container with a clam inside into the aquarium. Gloria easily removes the lid with her tentacles. The Kratt brothers also show how powerful and strong octopuses are and shows where the beak is and what it does. They conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters Humans *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *'Giant Pacific Octopus': Seven *Walrus *Great White Shark *Bowhead Whale *Atka Mackerel Screenshot *Polar Bear *Honey Badger Mentioned Note: Mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. *Slug *Cheetah *Dolphin *Koala Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. *Leather star *Starfish *Red sea urchin *Sea anemone *Mussel (called Clam) Trivia *The only time the Octopus Power Suits are seen is in a flash back by Koki and Jimmy in the beginning. *This is the second time a Creature Power Suit is not used by either of the Kratt brothers. *This is also the first time a creature wears part of the Creature Power Suits and the first (and so far, the only) to show it activate them, showing what would happen if a creature used another creature's powers using the Creature Power Suit(s). *His is also the first time multiple creature powers are used at the same time. Martin would later use multiple creature powers at the same time in "Creepy Creatures!". *Aviva herself said it took her almost a year - 11 months, 14 days and three hours, to be exact - to develop the Creature Power Suits. *The ecological topic shown in the cartoon segment is cryptozoology. Key Facts and Creature Moments *The color of an octopus can change in seconds. It does that with small stretchy colored sacks called chromatophores that change when it crawls along the surface. The tiniest piece of skin can have hundreds of chromatophores in them. Quotes References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes written by Eva Almos Category:Episodes directed by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes With Aviva in a wetsuit Category:Episodes on home video